


Soul Transfer Tea

by FriskyTrancyHive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Intense, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskyTrancyHive/pseuds/FriskyTrancyHive
Summary: Ciel always wanted to be home alone without his blasted servants bothering him. What does a boy have to do to get some privacy? Well all he has to do is asked. Sebastian takes the servants away, while Ciel gets some alone time for himself. But ends up with Alois for the evening with some "Tea", that might put them in each other shoes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Soul Transfer Tea Revamped fanfic I originally wrote on FanFiction.net but I didn't like how it turn out it was very bland and just messing and nothing made sense since I just barley got into writing fanfiction at that time and it suck a33. but I'm back and better at it hopefully...Well hope you enjoy

The Phantomhive manor, the home of a young lord, Ciel Phantomhive, with his servants to bend to his will.He's been very tense lately with his servants through,he could never get some peace and quite, they are always shouting or scream or just being obnoxious.They always walk in at the wrong time. Ciel is just fed up with this, and he can't take it anymore. If this means by him putting his food down so be it, this can't go on anymore.

"SEBASTIAN!!!" Ciel shouted from his room and the butler came.

"Yes my young master", He replies bowing.

"How I suppose to get anything done around here if they keep making noise, I can't sleep with out BOOM someone falling or I can't read my paper without them gawking at me, I can't just asked to be alone WITHOUT THEM KNOCKING! Ugh... I had it...",The young lord pouted as he tries to explain.

"My apologies, my young lord, excuse me", The Butler goes downstairs to see what the ruckus is all about. 

He see's Mey-Rin cleaning with a feather duster, she notices and greats him with a smiles. He continues as he walks down the hall,he hears an explosion goes off in the kitchen.

"Oh great", The butter goes into the kitchen and sees Finny and Baldroy with the smoke cover on their face.

"Is it that hard to cook a meal?" He said while he grabs the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Sir it won't happen again.", Finny says as Baldroy gladly nods.

"What was that!" Ciel shouts from his study and starts to come out.

Sebastian quickly cleans up the kitchen with a fast motions while Finny and Baldroy watch in awe. Ciel enters the kitchen which is clean and he narrows his eyes towards his butler.

"Why it's nothing, don't need to worry, my young master". Ciel growls and walks into the dining room.

"Ugh...What am I going to do with them", Ciel thinks as he mumbling to himself on the chair with one of his legs crossed over.

His butler quickly makes him tea and serves it to him."May I suggest something, my young lord?", 

Ciel said nothing, he just nods his head as he slowly slips his tea.

"Since the servants seem to be a little off lately why don't I train them?"

Ciel's eyes trail down,"Training? Ugh okay, don't ruin my gar-"The butler cuts him off.

"I don't mean here I mean taking them away for a day or two." 

Ciel's eyes widen, he looks at Sebastian,"Make it a week! IT STARTS NOW!". The butler nobs and walks away.


	2. Not My Kind Of Cup Of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this one cause it's really long >,< That's what she/he said heheh but yeah I'm proud of it...

Sebastian stands by the door holding most of the suitcases waiting for the other servants. Mey-Rin runs down the stairs with the other that are holding what seems to be her baggage that is not necessary,

"That seems a little too much don't you think?", Mey-Rin is a little confused but replies,

"But I need mostly all of this",  
The Butler put his hands on the bridge of his nose.

"It might be the best if they don't return",  
Ciel mumbled to himself, this goes unnoticed by anyone in the main hall.

"Well, we best be going. Young Master if you need any-", Ciel pushes him outside and signaling the other to leave.

"I get it okay yeah yeah.", Sebastian quickly said one last thing before the master closes the door on him." Don't forget Alois is coming over to sign-" 

The door is shut close by Ciel. He lays on it and takes a deep breath, He closes his eyes to embrace the silents.  
"This is what I needed...", 

He walks back into his bedroom to hang up his pants since no one is home he could be more relaxed. He unbuttons his pants and takes off his coat and hangs it up. He walks over to the manor to see how he looks. In the refection he see's himself wear an iron pressed oversize white button-up shirt and a pair of his boxers. 

"Much better", Ciel thinks to himself while smiling but quickly goes back to his natural expression. He walks back downstairs into the kitchen to find a snack. He goes through the cupboards to look for some cookies,

"Where did that blasted demon put them at", He keeps searching but can't reach the very top. "I bet they're up there, stupid demon making fun of my height", He tried to inch his finger to reach it but mindlessly he fails."Ugh!! FUCK IT", He said as he starts to pout, then out of no where the doorbell.

"Blasted it's that brat, ugh". He walks to the front door as he opens it he forgot about what he's wearing. Alois trots in with his usual outfit and those fuck me boots.

"Ooh looking pretty scandalous today, Did you get all delicious for me Haha" The foolish boy laughs as he trots around the main hall.

Ciel just rolls his eyes, he's even blushing just from being embarrassed."Look the servants and my butler left for a week and-Ugh I just wanted to be comfortable today. Can we just get these paper sign" Ciel explains but Alois looks like he could care less.

"Sure, whatever... Let's sign them in the kitchen?" Alois says as he trails off into the kitchen while Ciel follows. "I'll make the tea, it's fun I've been practicing at my manor". Alois tries to explain to the other boy.But Ciel just wants him to leave whether the papers are sign or not.

"Could you hurry up!" Ciel shouts at him.

"Geez! Ciel calm down! Sheez...dang..." Alois shouts back as he looks through the cupboards to find a teabox, he see's one that stands out just cause of the purple lace on it." Aren't you a cutie. I found the tea bags!" Alois shouts as he looks at the tea box full of dust,"So-Soul Tr-tran-, Soul Trans....That sounds sexy. I'm very trancy, heeh it's in my name." He prepared the tea and severs it.

"OLAY" Alois cheerfully shouts as he presents the tea to Ciel, he then grabs a chair to sit right next to him.

"So take a sip" Ciel stares at him then look at the cup, he starts to stir it and takes a sip along with Alois. 

"Pretty good," Ciel says, Alois starts to smile. 

"You know you could be a tap bit annoying but-" Ciel pauses, his eyes began to widen, Alois's eyes widen as well. 

Ciel starts to feel his backache, it starts to feel as if he is getting taller, his penis starts to feel like its going half ways in for Alois it's different, he feels as if he is getting shorter, his penis feels as if it's growing. Alois and Ciel feel as if their bodies are morphing into something they're not, They both feel odd and tries to focus.

"Alois! What did you do-Oh my god!", Ciel stares to see a clone or what to seems to be himself staring back at him.

"Uh-oh", Alois speaks through his body." This is a problem.", both look at each other and it seems they have switch bodies...


	3. Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are they ever going to turned back,is Ciel going to give in to Alois demands? And will this get out of control..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun rewriting this one, hope you enjoy it as much as I did I think I did an amazing job but you be the judge of that :D but yeah hope you enjoy.

"OLAY, OLAY, OLAY-" Alois proudly shouts in Ciel's body.

"Shut up! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Ciel shouts angrily in Alois's body.

"I didn't do anything, this was luck baby, and boy I was lucky," Alois says as he checks out his new body while giggling.

"This is gross, it's that tea you give me, we both drank it! What was in it!?" Ciel shouts but seems to get no response from Alois. 

"I'm going to see what you look like naked, I mean your already half naked," Alois says as he almost takes off his shirt but is stop,

"No stop! Listen just stay put, and don't do anything weird, I'll be right back" 

Ciel walks into the kitchen to find the tea and see 's it on the table, he reads the name of it,"hmmm...let's see ... Soul Tran ..."Ciel clears the dust off it "Soul Transfer! Oh shit! FUCK! " Ciel turns the box on the back it says how to reverse it "To reverse just drink the tea again with the individual you drank it with...simple..".

Ciel walks back to the dining room to be startled by himself naked,"What the hell are you doing!" 

"I'm just checking out my new body, by the way, your cock, is pretty hard" 

Ciel eyes trail at his penis and then quickly stares away off. He starts to blush and feels something in his groan "Listen we need to fix this, to do so all we have to do is drink the tea again, there is still some left" 

Alois shakes his head, "Be Naked with me then I'll drink it" 

Ciel's eyes widen "Are you stupid or something-" 

Alois cuts him off "THAT'S AN ORDER!", Alois says while trying to impersonate Ciel.

"Unless you don't want your body back?" He said as he smiles. 

Anger feels Ciel while that is his body, he would never want to be trap forever in the brats body so he has to give in.

"F-Fine!" He starts to undress this new body of his, it feels so unreal and wrong at the same time. He takes the coat off and it falls on the floor. This outfit that is on him doesn't feel right, this wasn't his style. Finally, every inch of clothes was on the floor. He holds his new body and trying to cover up but everything is wrong, his new found penis is different from his original one, Alois has a 4inch erect cock, while Ciel's is 6inch when erect too. Ciel stands naked in front of Alois with his cock erect.

"Wow, aren't you happy to see me" Alois playfully says

"Ugh...There are you happy! Now, let's-" Alois cuts him off and give him a kiss, his hands travel to his chest. His fingers play with the boy's nipples. The boys cock both starts to touch, rubbing against each other, Ciel feels it's wrong but something deep down wants this, He tries to pull away to let out a word but he can't resist this feeling, he doesn't say anything, he continues to enjoy the pleasure. Alois moves his hand down where his old cock used to be, He slowly starts to stroke it, Ciel trails his lips to Alois's neck, sucking it, The boy has never done this let alone would want to do this with anyone, but today he's not himself. Alois lets out a moan, the other boy travels down to his chest kissing his nipples. They start to moan, Ciel stare at what was his cock, his urges in his groan start to fill his head, he starts to give his old cock a kiss on the head, this sends chills to Alois. Ciel then starts to stroke it, Alois smiles and forcibly grabs the boy's head into his new cock. Ciel gets startled.He tries to break away but his strength is strong so he continues,

"So this is what my penis tastes like...weird...never thought I would be doing this...ugh " Ciel thinks, While Alois starts to bite his lip in pleasure.

"I'm about to Cum" Alois tries to say while keeping his composer.

The other boy just keeps on sucking until a force of cum shoots into his mouth, Ciel tries to take it in but can't he began to cough on the floor and tries to catch his breath as Alois watches him. Alois bents down and pushes the boy on the floor laying him out, he starts to suck on his neck, biting him, letting him know that this is what he's made to do. His mouth then travels to his nipples, but he wants more, all he needs is that cock.He start to suck on his dick with own twist into it by using his tongue, he began to deep throat his old cock, Ciel tries to resist it by biting his lip to not moan, but his hips start to thrust, He have never felt this good ever in his life even when he did it alone. Alois then stops and teases him but goes back in,stroking his cock off, The other boy keeps thrusting his hips, moaning in pleasure, Alois sticks his tongue out and takes one more lick on his dick, Ciel gives in and can't take it anymore and thrusts his hips one more time. 

"I'm going to CUM! LET ME CUM IN YOUR MOUTH" Alois shoves his old penis into his mouth, the cum starts to go everywhere, some on the floor, on their bodies and some in Alois's mouth...The boys lay beside each other. naked... Alois plays with the cum on Ciel's tummy and smiles. 

"Admit it you enjoy that more than me?", Ciel tries to speak but is just catching his breath. Ciel moves over to Alois and lays on him.Embracing the moment...


	4. Your My Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Alois really want to give in and turn back? If he is having so much fun why end it?

Both of the boys laid there speechless. With nothing to say. Ciel looks up at what once was his face and feels its odd to see himself.   
" We should at least return to our-" He is stopped by Alois's putting his hand on his head.

" I lik- Do you know why I wanted to do this?", 

Ciel hasn't even thought why the brat would want to do this, let alone question him, this was the time to do so. 

" Let me take a wild guess? You always wanted to have sex with yourself, cause you're full of yourself?" Ciel says while getting up off the floor.

Alois narrows his eyes at him, he knows he shouldn't be honest with him without that stubborn attitude.

" Cause I always wanted you to scream like a little bitch" Alois lies through his teeth while looking away.

Ciel's eyes widen, he goes straight towards him, grab him by the hand.

" Let go of me!", Ciel ignores him, he pins him against the wall.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Alois shouts at him.

" I want you to scream like a little bitch that you are", Ciel replies with a smirk.

He holds his hands against those boring tile walls that always seems to repeat, his fingers clutch into his. His other hand lowers to the boy's ass. Ciel leans in kissing his neck, with passion fill in with one quick motion, kissing him like he was chocolate. Alois tries to resist it cause this side of Ciel he has never seen, but it was quite turning him on. He lets out a gasp as he grabs Ciel's hair which was his hair, it was softer then he remembers it, he then pushes the boy's head closer to his neck to really embrace it. Ciel tries to spice things up by grabbing his body and turning it over pinning him more into the wall with his back turn on him. Ciel smiles and bites his neck while switching to kissing his neck. Alois's could feel what was his dick against his ass touching it as it sways. 

" Please give me more..." Alois pleas in pleasure. 

" Bag louder!" Ciel says while going in for his shoulder.

" I NEED IT, YOUR MY SICK OBSESSION!!", the boy cried out loud.

Ciel giggles at this and gives him what he wants by insert his cock into his ass or at least his own ass. Alois screams as it goes in, his moans get out of control as Ciel sways his hips deep into him. Alois tries to stroke his cock but Ciel is already on it by moving his hands to that spot stroking it hard. It really hard for him to focus cause the pleasure is so overwhelming. Alois moans louder and tries to move to look at Ciel but can't, He just really wants to kiss him but he could at least feel his lips on his shoulder.

" I-I- I LOVE- I LOVE YOU!" Alois tried to shout as he is getting pounded into the wall.

"GOD THIS FEELS TO GOOD!!I'M GOING TO LOSE IT!!! UGGH" Ciel shouts as he feels something coming.

" I WANNA SEE YOU", Alois tries to add while getting pounded.

Ciel quickly turns Alois while he still fucking him, He holds him by his thighs, and makes eye contact into those blue eye's, that face that he heard everyone called cute, he see's why now. He was cute, and he knew it. He leans in for a kiss while feeling so good, Alois accepts this kissing him, holding him tightly. This was it both of them were in fact made for each other, nothing could pull them apart. Alois tugs his hair cause he feels it coming, the climax.   
" I'M GOING TO-ARE YOU GOING TO" Alois tried to say while Ciel just gives up with words and just nods.

They both moan louder as they both cum all over each other. Alois could feel the cum inside his asshole, while cum feels the hot cum all over his body. They both hold each other as they tried to catch there breath. Ciel looks at Alois and smiles.

" Uh, I hope you know I was teasing you earlier?"

Alois nods and replies," I know you were...Uh I-I love you..." Ciel looks at him with his eyes trailed down, 

" I love you to-" He is stopped by Alois pouncing him, he leans in for a kiss. The both hold each other for awhile. That day was never the same for either of them it was life changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER IT'S SOO CUTE! *Pats myself on the back hope you guys enjoy it :D*


	5. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it finally the end for these two boys, or is there more to discover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T FINISHED I WAS ON A ROLL LIKE DEM BOI WTF!!!! HOE YOU BETTER FINISHED IT LOL, Oh OH OH lol but uh I just needed a little break cause something came up in my life and thrown me off guard , and I needed to get back on track but here it is HOPE YOU ENJOY :D

Ciel stands by the door, watching Alois starts to pack his stuff inside his little purple luggage, he gazed at him and then continues. Ciel tries to speak but is lost by words to say, thinking of all the events that happen. 

"That's pretty much it? I think? Hmm...", Alois stands in the center of the room looking around,"Yeah I guess so...Yeah, Thanks for letting me spend a week with you!"

"Yeah uh, no problem..Uhh..." Ciel fumbles with words bitting his lips,"You're not really a brat... BUT YOU DO HAVE YOUR MOMENTS" He struggles to say so he won't seem like his into him.

Alois giggles at him, "Hehe you're very cute, wholesome, every inch, but yeah uh your not bad yourself", He said as he walks outside of his guest room. Alois goes down the hall alone but is stopped by Ciel grabbing his hand, he turned and looks into his blue eyes.

"I'll walk you to the front door, beside my servants should be coming home already." Alois nobs his head and walks beside him down the halls, and down the stairs just to enter the grand hall.

"Thank you again for the whole week, if you ever home alone again. Call me up."Alois says while walking to the front door.

"Wait! Uh-Alois? Uh, what are-" Ciel tried to get an answer but is stopped by him.

"Don't worry. We're friends. Nothing changed." Alois said while turning his head toward him revealing a smile.

Ciel runs down the little steps towards him, embracing one last kiss, stunned by this action, Alois give in and returns the kiss. The door is heard to be opening, and they break apart, Alois walks away from him, he still holds onto his hand but it doesn't last long as it is slipped through his fingers. 

"Lord Trancy? Why are you still here?" Sebastian asked as the other servants stand their guards. Alois looks at them his face changes into a grin.

"I just going to leave, besides this place smells like an outhouse anyways!" Alois says while covering his hand, laughing heading to leave.

"Ugh, I'M HAPPY YOUR LEAVING FINALLY!! What a brat!" Ciel shouts at him while rolling his eyes.

Sebastian watches the two boys disputed but it is soon over, he walks over to close the door and then looks at Ciel.

"Was everything fine for you, my young master?" Ciel replies with a pout "Yes".

Ciel starts to go up the stairs, to go to his study. Sebastian stares at him and could faintly hear him humming a tune. The devil smiles.

"I take it he enjoy his week with that tea".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh shit dat WAS SHORT WHAT THE FUK heheh But uh yeah I know it was short sorry owo but uh I want to write more Soul Transfer Tea maybe write a part two or with other characters or other fandoms so PLEASE COMMENT Who you want to see drink the tea, which characters!! Let me know I like writing these steamy fics okay byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
